


Fireflies

by anamaleth



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fireflies, Fluff, Insomnia, Love, M/M, Really fluffy, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamaleth/pseuds/anamaleth
Summary: When Virgil finds himself unable to fall asleep, Roman has an idea of how to cheer his boyfriend up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Fireflies

“What if I just stayed awake?” Virgil mumbled.  
“It’s not like I’ll be able to fall asleep anyway. I could get some work done.”

Roman sat up and turned on the lightning bug-shaped nightlight that was standing on the nightstand next to him. It illuminated the canopy bed’s inside, stars dancing over the drapes.

“While you may not need beauty-sleep as you’re absolutely gorgeous no matter what, sleep deprivation is still harmful, darling. Besides, what would I do without you lying next to me? I’d be so lonely! ”

“Are you trying to seduce me into a healthy sleep schedule?”

Roman smiled.  
“Is it working?” 

“Kinda.”  
Virgil buried his head into Roman’s chest.  
“But y’know…I feel like I'm far too tired to fall asleep.”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“It’s like…it’s just too hard to focus on counting sheep or whatever. Or timing my breathing to slow down my heartbeat. If I have to focus on doing something myself I’ll just get lost in that. Does that make any sense?”

“It does,” Roman assured him. 

“Besides, I don’t wanna keep you awake. The thing you said about not needing beauty sleep definitely applies to you but I don’t want to-," Virgil sighed, “weigh you down...”

“You’re not. I enjoy spending time with you.”  
Roman loosely draped an arm around Virgil’s waist and started to pet Virgil’s hair with his free hand.  
“And if you want me to, I could stay awake with you.”

Virgil leaned into the touch, his body starting to relax.  
“Thank you.”

“Always, dearest.”

A comfortable silence surrounded them as they embraced each other.

“’s really pretty,” Virgil whispered after a while and gestured to the stars coming from the nightlight. 

And at that moment, Roman had an idea.

“Have you ever seen fireflies, Virgil?”

Virgil thought about it for a second.  
“I don’t think so, no.”

“I’m going to show you something, then,”  
Roman said, a smile starting to spread on his face.  
“If this gets overwhelming for you at any point, please tell me immediately so I can stop.”

Roman switched off the nightlight and took a deep breath.

The look of confusion on Virgil’s face was replaced by amazement as he saw tiny lights appearing. 

Fascinated, he watched as the lightning bugs flew around him. He couldn’t believe his eyes – thousands of little stars were dancing around him.

Just as Roman wanted to ask his boyfriend what he thought of his creation, he was caught awestruck by the soft smile on Virgil’s face. Never before had Roman seen him this amazed. Virgil seemed at ease, all the stress and anxiety having seemingly disappeared as he watched the fireflies. 

And though Roman was proud of his work, the only thing he could think of at this moment was how incredibly beautiful Virgil was and how much he wanted to keep him as happy as he was in this moment for the rest of his life.

Virgil stood up, the lightning bugs following him as he walked to the middle of the room.  
Tears of happiness were glittering in his eyes as he spun in circles, making the light appear soft and blurry. 

_He giggled._  
Roman swore he could feel his heart skip a beat.  
Virgil was gorgeous and happy and _giggling_ and Roman couldn’t contain his love for him.  
Everything about Virgil was perfect and if Roman hadn’t been head over heels in love with him before, he surely would be now.

Roman just sat there and watched Virgil, losing his sense of time because all that existed to him at this moment was his perfect boyfriend surrounded by fireflies.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Owl City's "Fireflies"


End file.
